


Fireball

by vergho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith, Lance Mclain - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, also this is my first time using AO3 so sorry for any fuck ups, idk if ill write a seqel or not, idk if im writing too much in these tags but hi if ur reading them plz leave a comment or something, its super detached from the the actual events from the show lol !!, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, this is rly not related to any episode or season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergho/pseuds/vergho
Summary: This is a quick Klance one shot!! It's not related to any past or future events that have occurred canonically that I know of. Basically, there is a fireball heading toward Keith and Lance. This is my first time using AO3 so let me know if i fricked up anywhere. Enjoy :^)





	Fireball

 

A fireball careened toward the red lion at an increasingly fast pace, its aim impeccable. Lance sat at the controls of the robot, stunned, as he gazed towards his impending doom. Keith clenched the pilot’s seat from behind Lance, his brows furrowed deep in concern and fear. The Red Paladin broke the silence, taking charge and making use of his newfound leadership skills.

“Lance, brace for impact-“

“Keith, she won’t budge!” Lance interrupted, a hint of hysteria evident. “The engines were damaged or something-we’re going to blow into smithereens. It’s too late-“

“Lance, listen.” Keith swung around the side of the chair, his steely gaze matching Lance’s wide, panicked eyes. “I think we can make this, but _only_ if you follow my lead. Take a deep breath. C’mon, in ‘n’ out.”

He held Lance by the shoulders, demonstrating. His firm chest rose up and down evenly. Lance sniffed, his eyes clamped shut. He nodded, sucking in a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. He found breathing deep breaths even more difficult with Keith’s hands grasping him, but he couldn’t reveal his undeniable feelings, nor the effect Keith had upon him. They were preparing for their inevitable death, so the least Lance could do was follow his orders correctly once last time.

”O-okay. I’m okay. What do we do now, leader?” Lance smirked, attempting to hide the fear in his voice with a dazzling smile. The corner of Keith’s mouth tugged upward.

“Alright, sharpshooter. That fireballs gonna hit us any minute now, there’s no avoiding it. However, if you can brace Red for impact, we may make it out of here in one or two pieces. Preferably.”

Lance flinched.

“Sorry. Uh, so we’ll crawl out of Red, and the Galra ship will follow up by either examining our corpses for any sign of life before leaving with the remains of Red, or they’ll take us along with Red as prisoners.”

Lance furrowed his brow and scoffed. “Is there a third option, Mr. Brightside?”

Keith glared, deadpan. “No. Either way, we’re going to be taken as prisoners of war if we live through the blast. We haven’t got much time…” He glanced out the window out of the corner of his eye. Looking back toward Lance, Keith realised he still held him by the shoulders in a fatally tight grip. Colour crept up his neck and spread across his cheekbones. He quickly unlatched his hands and held them behind his back and coughed awkwardly. “Uh, sorry.”

Lance flushed, scratching his neck, intently staring anywhere but where the Red Paladin stood. “Its fine man, didn’t need the use of my shoulder muscles anyway.” He laughed nervously.

Keith planted his hands on the control panel, gazing out toward the desert landscape blanketed with an orange glow under the ball of fire that was much too close for comfort now. “So, they’ll restrain us. But they’ll be sentries, they won’t have seen us before, they won’t understand much other than to keep us bound and in check. Here’s the plan: I’m deaf and you speak Spanish.” He said with no hint of sarcasm.

Lance glared, his left eyebrow arched. “That’s your mighty plan? Keith, Great Leader of Voltron’s plan, is to fake a disability and rely on my admittedly brilliant bilingualism?” He let out a short laugh of disbelief, his gloved hand raking through his chestnut hair. “We’re dead.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, hitching his hands on his hips. “You really think it’s a bad plan?” His voice wavered before he corrected himself, clearing his throat. “I mean- do you have any other ideas, then, Lance?”

“No- Oh quiznak. Keith, crouch behind me. Brace for impact.” Lance regained his composure, yanking levers and mashing buttons, preparing the lion for the looming blast as best he could. Keith grabbed lance by the forearm.

“I’m not sitting around while you save our lives, Lance. Tell me what to do –“

 A deep rumbling shook the lion, sending Keith tumbling on top of Lance. They had no time to reflect on the awkwardness of their positions as alarms activated, echoing in their ears. Red flashing lights flooded the cockpit. Lance screamed, but the sound went unnoticed as the rumbling grew and the alarms continued to blare in Keith’s ears. He scrambled on top of Lance, trying to heave himself upright in the other boy’s lap. Lance leaned over Keith, hammering switches with his fist and pulling so hard on leavers that the control board trembled. The golden fireball grew closer. Lance fell back into his chair, having done everything within his control to prepare the lion. He met Keith’s stare, yet didn’t blush this time around. Keith cupped Lance’s cheek, his eyes glistening with sadness. Lance leaned forward and closed the gap between them, locking the duo in a desperate kiss seconds before a blazing explosion made contact with the cockpit, sending the Paladins flying through the fiery haze, reaching for each other hopelessly in what they assumed to be their final moments.

 


End file.
